Juego de Mentiras
by Williams12
Summary: A veces el destino nos ponen en el camino personas. Personas que nos alegran, o nos lastiman. Y que aveces te hacen preguntarte a ti misma: ¿Porque tuvo que ser específicamente ella?, ¿porque no otra persona?, ¿porque tuvo que pasar esto?, ¿porque me tuvo que pasar a mi?, ¿que trataban de hacerme aprender con esto, ¿que trataban de mostrarme?...eso mismo se preguntaba Rachel.


Después de concretar con todas sus clases de ese mismo día, y que la habían dejado algo agotada, tenía que seguir con su rutina diaria del día.

La ventaja que tenia, era que su trabajo quedaba a dos cuadras de New York Film Academy, donde acudía a sus clases.

Tenía que aprender a ser responsable con su dinero, y ayudar con los gastos del apartamento donde vivía con sus mejores amigos, Kurt y Mercedes.

No podía dejar con todo el cargo a su padre Leroy y su padrastro Hiram. Fue una sorpresa para ella, saber que después de tantos años casados con su madre Shelby, su padre Leroy confesara sus verdaderas preferencias.

Era confuso, pero Rachel lo apoyaba, pues el siempre la ha apoyado, es un gran padre y un gran ejemplo.

Ahora que habían pasado 5 años ya de que su padre y Hiram estuvieran juntos, ella se había acostumbrado al hecho y se lleva de maravilla con aquel hombre que tanto hace feliz a su padre.

Mientras tanto, su madre Shelby se consiguió un nuevo marido, y se mudo con él a Phoenix, Arizona. Rachel hablaba con su madre todos los días, así que casi no era doloroso, pero había días que la extrañaba. Por suerte, cuando llegaban las vacaciones, viajaba y se la pasaba con ella.

También visitaba la casa de sus padres los fines de semana.

Pensaba en la posibilidad de llevarle algún regalo, pues, dentro de un mes era su cumpleaños. Se dejo de tantos pensamientos, entro por la parte trasera del local "_Uh Lala, Café"_.

Abrió la misma puerta de siempre. Entro a la misma habitación color azul marino, con una hilera de casilleros y un checador pegado a la pared. A lado del checador, una hilera de tarjetas con su número cada una, con la hora de llegada y de salida.

Puso su combinación y abrió su casillero, metió su bolso y saco su Uniforme. Se dirigió al baño de empleados que había en esa misma habitación. Encendió la lámpara, y se cambio lista para empezar su turno.

Volvió a los casilleros a dejar su ropa normal, cerró y se dispuso a entrar a la cafetería no sin antes, pasar su tarjeta con el número 14 por el checador.

Entro por la puerta que separaba la habitación de empleados y la cocina donde trabajaban cuatro personas: dos que eran Riley y Kitty, eran los encargados de cocinar, mientras que Lauren y Kurt trabajaban en el turno de la mañana como cajeros.

En el turno de la tarde, entraba Rachel junto con Mercedes a sustituir a Lauren y Kurt. Mientras que Jacob y Artie, entraban a la cocina.

Se dirigió a la caja, donde Kurt ya la esperaba para que tomara su turno.

**-¡Por fin llegas!, se me está haciendo tarde para irme a mis clases-** le dijo el chico, apurado.

**-Lo siento, mi profesor me demoro más tiempo del debido-** dijo, presionando teclas en la computadora.

**-Bueno, no hay problema. Más tarde nos vemos en casa con Mercedes, ¿bien?-** se despidió de su mejor amiga.

**-Claro, cuídate mucho-** le correspondió, y el chico salió a la habitación anterior.

En ese mismo instante, entro Mercedes, su mejor amiga.

**-Uff, estos maestros de ahora, qué bueno que es viernes- **se quejo, mientras se apoderaba de la otra caja. Rachel se limito a atender a su primer cliente.

Le sirvió su respectivo pedido y se lo entrego.

**-Te entiendo perfectamente-** contesto a lo dicho, dramáticamente Rachel.

Poco a poco iban entrando más clientes. Continúo su labor por ese día. Se hicieron las 8:00 de la noche, hora que cerraban el local.

Hicieron inventario con el encargado FinnHudson. Hasta que se hicieron las 8:30, tiempo para que salieran los empleados.

**-Espera, Rachel -** La detuvo Finn.

**-Te espero atrás-** le dijo Mercedes que iba delante de Rachel.

**-Sip-** solo se limito a decir, mientras se daba media vuelta para encarar a Finn. **-¿Qué pasa?-** lo cuestiono.

**-Eh…bueno, se que…se que tu estarás algo…algo ocupada y eso. También creo que estarás un poco harta de que te diga esto, pero…-** se detuvo, presa de los nervios. Rachel ya sabía lo que le iba a decir, pues era lo que le venía diciendo desde hace un año atrás, cuando llego a trabajar.

**-¿Qué pasa, Finn?** – se hizo la despistada, esperando a que continuase el chico.

**-Yo…bueno, quería…quería saber si querías salir…conmigo. Prometo…prometo dejarte en el lugar que desees antes de las 10, pero por favor, hazme el honor de invitarte. Solo…solo será una cena, por favor-**le rogo.

No era un secreto que su jefe Finn, estuviera interesado en ella, todos lo sabían en la cafetería .

Ella siempre lo rechazaba, y él nunca se rindió y ha seguido invitándola, eso la sorprendió, realmente le importaba más de lo que creía.

**-Déjame pensarlo**- dijo después de un silencio abismal.

**-Bien-** contesto resignado, sabiendo ya que es lo que le iba a responder después.

**-Nos vemos-** le regalo una sonrisa. Se dirigió a la parte trasera, donde ya la esperaba una impaciente Mercedes, ya cambiada.

**-Rach, tardaste-** dijo con la atención focalizada en su teléfono.

-**Lo sé, y lo siento-** tomo sus cosas del casillero, y se apresuro a cambiarse con su ropa.

**-¿Qué paso con Hudson?-** pregunto bajando su celular y focalizando la mirada en la luz tenue del baño, donde se encontraba su amiga cambiándose.

**-Te lo digo en casa-** dijo, saliendo del baño con su uniforme en mano, hacia su bolsa y guardándolo dentro.

**-¿Nos vamos?-** le dijo finalmente a su amiga.

Caminaron las dos cuadras hacia su hogar, conversando sobre cómo les había ido durante todo el día.

Abrieron la puerta de su apartamento. Las paredes eran de color marrón, dos pequeños sofás con una mesita circular en medio, debajo un tapete cuadrado. Enfrente, un mueble con televisión, DvD y sonido. De parte derecha, una puerta que separaba los dormitorios de la sala. Más allá de la puerta, había la única ventana que se encontraba en la sala.

Dejaron sus cosas en la mesa.

**-¡Que día!-** Rachel se dirigió al refrigerador, tomando un vaso de agua.

**-Lo sé, estoy agotada. ¿Me sirves un vaso con agua, por favor?-** Mercedes se encontraba sentada en el sofá.

Rachel llego hasta donde estaban y le entrego el vaso de agua.

**-Gracias-** dijo para así, beberla sin descanso.

**-¿Kurt ya habrá llegado?-** pregunto a Mercedes.

**-No tengo idea-** dijo esta, bebiendo el último trago de su vaso. Rachel se dispuso a abrir a aquella puerta que conducía las habitaciones.

Era un pasillo, de la parte izquierda dos puertas y de la parte derecha dos puertas. En la izquierda se encontraban la habitación de Kurt y el baño. En la derecha, las habitaciones de Rachel y Mercedes.

Toco la puerta de la habitación de Kurt.

**-Pasa-** Abrió la puerta y se topo con su amigo con un nuevo aparato.

**-¿Y esto?-** le pregunto sorprendida.

**-¿No es genial?-** sonrió entusiasmado.

**-¿Qué pasa?-** pregunto Mercedes, entrando en la habitación.

**-¿Ya viste el nuevo juguete de Kurt?** – dijo Rachel, mirando la computadora de escritorio que tenia Kurt frente a él.

**-¡Vaya!, ¿y esto a que se debe?-** pregunto una sorprendida Mercedes.

**-Pues, mi padre me la ha mandado para mis tareas. Fue un detalle dulce-** sonrió complacido.

**-Sí que lo fue-** dijo Rachel, sonriendo.

**-Lo mejor es que, le he descargado un montón de cosas, y descubrí una página, donde puedes conocer a personas ¡de todo el mundo!-** espeto sumamente emocionado.

**-¿Enserio? –** se sorprendió Rachel.

**-Sí, deberían de crearse una cuenta. Yo apenas me hice una hace dos horas, y ya tengo 30 contactos. Ahora mismo converso con un chico de Los Ángeles llamado Blaine. Es guapísimo- **tecleo algunas cosas.

Rachel y Mercedes se miraron incrédulas, pues ellas no eran mucho de meterse a redes sociales, y ahora, su mejor amigo tenía acceso de hablar con personas de todo el mundo desde su propio asiento. Definitivamente, la tecnología avanzaba a pasos sumamente agigantados.

**-¿Y cómo debemos hacernos una cuenta?-** pregunto Mercedes interesada.

**-Es fácil, simplemente entras a la pagina y en el principio dice:"Regístrate", entonces haces clic, ingresas tus datos, tu e-mail y listo- **

**-No lo sé chicos, he leído que luego es peligroso- **comento Rachel.

**-Depende de las personas que aceptes, además, es divertido. Y quien sabe, tal vez conozcas a un guapo Ingles, no como Finn-** le guiño el ojo.

Rachel rodo los ojos, era típico de su amigo.

**-Cierto Rach, ¿Cómo te fue con Hudson?-** le pregunto Mercedes. Kurt automáticamente se dio la vuelta en su silla giratoria y les puso su total atención.

**-¿Paso algo con el gigante?-** pregunto, cruzándose las piernas.

**-Ya saben…me ha vuelto a pedir que salgamos-.**

**-Pobre…si tuviera algo de estilo, tal vez y llegue a una cita-** Kurt recordó los atuendos que usaba Finn, y movía la cabeza, en señal de desaprobación.

**-No se…..tal vez acepte-** alzo los hombros Rachel, considerando la propuesta.

**-¡¿Qué?!-** dijo Kurt, alarmado.

**-¿Qué pasa?, solo será una cita y ya. Lo complaceré, me dejara de pedir más citas, y estere en paz-** sonrió satisfecha.

**-¿Y si te enamora esa misma noche?, ¿y si intenta propasarse?...no, no… ¡¿y si te embriaga y te hace firmar un acta de matrimonio?!- **dijo Kurt alarmado, con cara de asco.

**-No seas dramático-** Mercedes rodo los ojos**- Rach , yo digo que está bien, solo ten cuidado y nos avisas por si se quiere propasar-**

**-Si chicos, tranquilos. No creo que Finn sea de esos. Además, solo serán dos horas, no me quedare de por vida. Ni tampoco me enamorare. – **Aclaro.

**-Bueno, eso espero.-** espeto Kurt, aun asqueado de ver a Finn a lado de su Rachie, definitivamente no le convencía.

**-¿Qué horas son?- **pregunto bostezando.

**-Las 11-** espeto Mercedes mirando el reloj de pared de Kurt.

**-Chicos tengo sueño, mañana seguimos conversando-** espeto Rachel levantándose de la cama de Kurt.

**-Yo también, estoy demasiado cansada. Buenas noches, Kurchi-** se despidió Mercedes.

**-Buenas noches, Divas-** espeto Kurt, volviendo su vista al monitor.

Cada una se fue hacia su habitación, tomaron sus respectivas duchas y se adentraron a sus camas que ya les hablaban para descansar. Mañana era sábado, por suerte y estaría más brillante que el Sol.


End file.
